


Roses

by Kyebladegirl3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First fic for me on this sit, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyebladegirl3/pseuds/Kyebladegirl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray get in an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to post I had on my mind

The what seems for them to be the age old argument of age and of course they couldn’t wait until they got back to one of their apartment though at some point the both stop calling Joel’s apartment and just called it the apartment, no they had to argue in Joel’s office during lunch right where anyone could come in and see them.  
"Can we not do this here" Joel asked quietly afraid if he spoke any higher someone would hear them "When we get home we can talk about this"  
"You and I both know that when we get there you won’t talk about it, you’ll do that thing" Ray said much louder then Joel would have liked  
"What thing?"  
"The thing where you ignore your problems"  
"I don’t have any"  
"Really because it seems you have a problem with us"  
Joel looked at him shocked, he opened his moth only to close it Ray thought he had problem with them together he loved Ray, he really truly did, nothing made him happier then seeing the man in front of him and knowing that they were together  
"I know you’re afraid to tell everyone that we’re together because you think I don’t know that you’re bad for dating someone younger, but I don’t fucking care I just hate lying telling them I’m staying late to finch editing something I got done this morning so I can wait for my boyfriend to take me home."  
"I just think we should wait"  
"Wait? really Joel we’ve been together six months six that’s half a year, that’s a long fucking time to lie to your friends"  
Before Joel could reply and honestly he didn’t know how  
"Maybe six months was too long maybe we were wasting are time like you thought"  
And with that Ray walked out of Joels office  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
When Ray practicably stormed into the AH office.  
The other five men noticed  
"What’s up?" Michael asked Ray was closes to Micheal, he loved all the other men but Michael was the one he went to when he had problems it be boys or simply video games  
"Nothing dude. Just, nothing" He turned to his screen getting everything set up for the let’s play they were planing on doing hoping the game would help him keep his mind off of Joel  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Joel was standing in his office he knew he had to do something he knew it was his fault Ray was upset he hated seeing his boyfriend upset.  
He glaced at the clock he still had about fifteenth minutes left of his break. He had an idea he hoped it would work  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Ray sat in the office waiting for the day to be over, luckly they did a GTA V let’s play allowing him to take some frustration out in the game.  
It was about forty minutes until he could leave and just go home when there was a knock on the door he didn’t bother to look up until he heard Jack speak  
"Hey Joel" That’s all he said and Ray looked up to see Joel standing in front of him with Roses in hand.  
"I wanted to apologize" He said handing Ray the Roses."There are six rose"  
Ray stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist Joel placed a kiss on top Rays head  
It was nice and silent until Michael spoke  
"Fucking called it"

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I posted here Thanks for reading


End file.
